Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort
by ShrimpoJewels
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year and like the title says Voldemort has return. Please r/r it's my first fan fic
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
"Hey Harry, over here!" called Ron and Hermione, Harry's best friends, simultaneously. Harry was in Diagon Alley picking up his books and he was suppose to meet Hermione and Ron there.  
"Harry, how did you get here?" ask Hermione.  
"I talked Aunt Petunia to take me, while she was going to town with Dursley." Harry explained to Hermione.  
"Hey did you get your books yet?" asked Ron  
"Yea, I'm all set, what about you guys?"  
"We are all set, Hermione decided to try and but the whole bookstore." Ron said with much sarcasm.   
"Hey! I only bought 5 extra books. I thought we might need them to defend ourselves since you-know-who is back." Replied Hermione.  
"What other books did you buy Hermione?" asked Harry.  
"How to defend yourself, What to do when you are under an Attack, Wizard Dueling, Over a Hundred Curses You Can Use, A Step by Step Guide on How to do the Top Ten legal curses, Learning Curses for Dummies." Hermione listed.  
Harry put a hand over his face. "Oh brother Hermione, are we going to learn those over the school year?"  
Hermione nodded "We need to, Harry what if You-Know-Who tries to come get you? He can touch you now, your mums protection isn't enough anymore." Hermione looked concerned.  
"Hermione, did you have to remind me about Voldemort?" Both Hermione and Ron flinched at the name being said out loud. Harry didn't mind.  
"Will you stop saying that name Harry!" Ron said.  
"Well, I got to go Aunt Petunia is waiting for me." Harry said goodbye to his friends and said he would see them in a two days.  
  
  
  
Harry was back at the Dursley's a little worried about Voldemort. He told himself he would get it out of his mind until he went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was safe, it had Professor Dumbledore there, the only person Lord Voldemort fears.  
He didn't hear his Aunt Petunia yelling at him to go to his room. He was to leave tomorrow for Kings Crossing. Now he just had to see if his Aunt and Uncle would take him.  
"Uncle Vernon will you take me to Kings Crossing tomorrow?"  
"Get there yourself, why should I take you?" replied Uncle Vernon  
"Oh maybe because if I don't get to Kings Crossing tomorrow, I will have to stay with you the whole entire time. Plus," Harry winced as he said this, "there is a really powerful Wizard, by the name of Voldemort after me, and if I stay here, he will come to get me. I don't know what he will do to you."  
Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went 3 shades paler. That meant a yes they were going to take Harry. Harry half smiled and went to his room to pack for tomorrow.  
  
  
It was morning and Harry was loading his trunk and owl cage in the back trunk of Uncle Vernon's old car. Uncle Vernon came out looking mad as usually. "Get in the car." Harry got in the back seat and Uncle Vernon drove off. When they reached Kings Crossing, Uncle Vernon unloaded Harry's things and said, "Don't come back during the Easter and Christmas holidays, unless you want me not to pick you up." Harry agreed. Uncle Vernon drove off.  
When he went through platform 9 and 3/4 there was total panic about. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and ran to them asking what's going on?  
"You-know-who is here." Is all Ron said. Hermione said, "They want everyone on the train now, Harry. Quick, get your things and let's get on the train fast."  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry all got their things. Ron and Hermione got on first. Harry was last to get on when he heard a voice.   
"Hello, Harry," said the voice. Harry stopped, he has heard that voice somewhere. He looked up, there was, Lord Voldemort.  
----------------------------------------------  
So what did you think? I'll get more chapters up soon. Please r/r  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Harry saw there was only one way out and that was the train, but would Voldemort let him get on? Probably not... "So glad to see you again Harry."  
Harry reached for his wand in his robes. "Harry, would you like another wizard duel?" Harry screamed, "No, Stupify!" The curse hit Voldemort and stun him. Harry ran on the train and like as on queue, the train started to move. Ron and Hermione, looked at Harry and said, "Harry, you just stunned You-know-Who." Ron said in amazement. Hermione looked happy and concerned and furious at the same time. "Harry, you could have been killed!" Then she hugged him tight. "Hermione get off," Harry said not being able to breath, "I hope he doesn't come after the train."   
"I don't think he can. We have to hurry and get to Hogwarts." Replied Hermione  
They spent the whole train ride, reading and practicing. Even though they didn't look like it. Hermione took out her books and gave a different one to Harry and Ron and told them to read up and practice.  
  
When, they got to Hogwarts, there was a rush to get into the main hall. Harry went to go see Professor Dumbledore. He hurried and went to the staff table. "Professor, Voldemort tried to attack me at platform 9 and 3/4 today. I stun him and ran on the train," explained Harry. Professor Dumbledore seemed to think this over.  
"I see Harry, you may go back to the Gryffindor table."   
"Yes, Professor" With that Harry went back to join his fellow Gryffindors, sitting in between Ron and Hermione.  
"Where did you go?" asked Ron.  
"I went to talk to Professor Dumbledore."  
"Hey, Harry did you really stun You-Know-Who?" sneered a boy's voice. Harry turned around to see a blonde hair boy with a pointy nose. His name was Draco Malfoy, he was Harry's worst enemy.   
"Shove off Draco, and yes I did. Got a problem? Go back to your Slytherine table." Harry said. Draco walked away sneering.  
  
"I wonder who our new Defense Against the Arts teacher is?" Hermione asked.  
  
- - - - - - -   
Sorry nothing happened in this chapter but keep reading something is bound to happen. Please review.   



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
Harry wondered the same question and just replied with, "I don't know."  
Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and started to say, "Welcome to or back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you all might of heard, Lord Voldemort was at platform 9 and 3/4 today." Everyone except for Harry flinched as Dumbledore said Lord Voldemort. "We are to stay on grounds at all times, unless escorted by a teacher. No exceptions." Everyone started to mumble to one another. "It is only fair, you will be safe inside Hogwarts." The mumbling started to say things like, that's true, yeah we are safe here aren't we? "With that said, let the feast begin." Everyone cheered. Once the feast was over, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all went up to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Well, see you guys tomorrow," yawned Hermione.   
"Bye," said Harry and Ron at once.  
They went up to their dormitories.  
  
  
The next day, they went down for breakfast.   
"Good Morning guys," said Harry as he sat down. They finished their breakfast.  
"Look, they are about to pass out schedules." Hermione said anxiously. She looked like she was about to fall out of her seat with excitement. She got Harry, Ron's and her schedules. "We have double potions again with the Slytherines." Both Harry and Ron looked upset. "Oh, look Defense Against the Dark Arts is first. Let's go see who the new teacher is. I wonder why Professor Dumbledore didn't introduce the new teacher. Oh, well let's go guys, it's about to start in about 10 minutes, you don't want to be late on your first day."   
"We're coming Hermione," Ron said annoyed. They got their school bags and went to class.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione, made it to class only 2 minutes before the bell.  
"I'm glad we aren't late," Hermione said looking relieved. They took their seats and waited for the new teacher to come. Everyone was waiting, it was 2 minutes after the bell and the new teacher wasn't there. Finally, the door of the room opened and in came someone everyone knew. In came Professor Dumbledore.   
"Professor, you are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Seamus asked, a fellow 5th year Gryffindor.  
Professor Dumbledore laughed, "No, Seamus, I'm not the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm just subbing for her until she arrives, she's out doing some important business. Well, now with that said, let's start today's lesson. I think you need to learn some more harder curses, in order to defend yourself."  
Everyone looked at one and each other and smiled. Neville just looked scared.   
They spent their whole class period trying to do the pryoas spell, and the aquaemy spell. The pryoas spell was supposed to send a bolt of fire towards the person or the object it is aimed at. The aquaemy spell was suppose to do the same thing except instead of sending fire to the object or person it would send water. The aquaemy spell could choke anyone if aimed at their face, and it could knock the person back if aimed at the body. By the end of class, only Hermione, Harry, and Ron got the spell right.  
"What class do we have next?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at the schedule and said, "History of Magic, it's after lunch though. It's lunch time now, let's go."  
They went to lunch and then to History of Magic. History of Magic was it's regular boring class. The only one that paid attention and didn't fall asleep was Hermione. When the bell rang everyone woke up and packed their things to leave.  
"That was an interesting lesson, don't you think guys?" Hermione asked.  
Ron and Harry looked at her and rolled their eyes, "Sure it was Hermione. Sure it was."   
"You guys didn't pay attention again did you? You know you guys really need to I mean O.W.Ls are this year."  
"Hermione, O.W.Ls aren't until the end of school and it's only the first day today!" replied Harry. This time Hermione was the one to roll her eyes.  
"Well, we have the rest of the day off, where do you want to go?"  
"Let's go to Hagrid's" replied Harry.  
"Harry, we need a teacher!"  
"No, we have the invisible cloak, and the map don't we? Let's go." Harry went up to his room to drop off his stuff and get the invisible cloak and the map. When he came back down, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. They walked slowly out the door and onto the castle grounds. Then after a bit away from the castle, they took off the invisible cloak.  
"Let's hurry, before someone sees us Harry." Hermione said looking around.  
"Alright." That's when he thought he heard something behind him. He looked and there was Peter also know as Wormtail with his wand out.  
"Don't move" said Wormtail rather shakily. It was a good thing that Ron, Harry, and Hermione already had their wands out, because they were going to need it.  
They all looked at each other and started to fire curses at Wormtail.  
"Aquaemy," shouted Harry.  
"Explarimus" shouted Ron and Hermione.  
That knocked out Wormtail, not to mention choke him first. Then, Hermione decided to take him up to Dumbledore. So she made sure he was going to stay knocked out. "Stupify" Then they took him to Dumbledore.  
  
  
Not too bad right? Please review again. Thank you for everyone that did review last time. Thanks ~*Jewels*~  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chatper Four

  
Ok sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up, I'm having writers block. I still do but I'll deal with it. Please review and e-mail me at Jewels1310@yahoo.com if you have any suggestions for me. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. And of course, I don't own anything; it belongs to, J.K. Rowling. Thanks ~*Julia*~  
Now enjoy the story  
  
~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~  
The three walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry tried every password that Professor Dumbledore has thought of so far and had no luck then he said. "Chocolate" and the gargoyle swung open. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, walked up the staircase to find Professor Dumbledore at his desk.  
"Why hello, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. What brings you here?"  
"Sir, Wormtail, er I mean Peter, he tried to attack us and we attack him back as defense. It knocked him out unconscious." Harry explained.  
"I see, where is Peter now?"  
"He's right behind us sir." Answered Hermione  
"You may go back to your common rooms. I will take care of this, and Harry Sirius will probably be freed." Explained Dumbledore.  
Harry eyes danced with happiness as he was told this. "Thank you sir." Harry knew that this meant he would be able to live with Sirius. The three of them left Professor Dumbledore's office. Tired they said good night to each other and went to their dormitories. They all feel asleep immediately.  
  
~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~   
Harry drifted off into his sleep only to be in a dream.  
"Where is Wormtail? That stupid, pitiful servant probably messed everything up. Lucius!"  
"Yes, my lord?"  
"What has happened to Wormtail?"  
"I don't know my lord"  
"Find out now, if he has failed bring him back, if he hasn't failed still bring him back. I also want you to try and get that Potter boy. Now!"  
"Yes, my lord."  
With that Lucius Malfoy left to go find the boy Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~  
Harry Potter woke up with his scar hurting again. He reached for his glasses and tried to remember what he just dreamed. He suddenly remembered. Harry stumbled out of his bed, he fell and picked himself up and got dressed. He ran to Dumbledore's office. He ran to the gargoyle and said "Chocolate" it swung open" He ran up the spiral staircase hoping Dumbledore was still in his office this late at night. With his luck Professor Dumbledore was still there looking over papers.  
  
  
"Professor...I...had" Harry said in between breaths.   
"Calm down, Harry, catch your breath first. Before you start I would like to let you know, Sirius has been cleared of all charges, with much persuasion to Fudge, that it was the real Peter."  
Harry looked relieved, and happy as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Now, as you were saying Harry?"  
"Professor, I had a dream about Lord Voldemort. He wants Lucius Malfoy to look for Wormtail, and he wants to finish Wormtail's job to try and capture me."  
"I see Harry, explain the whole dream again in detail"  
Harry explained his dream again, in detail trying not to leave anything out.  
"Harry, for your own safety, I advise you not to go out of Hogwart's grounds. Do you here me? Even with your invisible cloak you still are in danger."  
"Yes sir, I understand."  
"Ok, good Harry, now you can go back and get some rest. I dear say that you have classes tomorrow still. Good Night"  
"Yes, sir. Good Night"  
Harry walked back to his dormitory and went to bed. This time he didn't have any dreams he could remember.  
  
  
~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~*****  
Ron was shaking Harry awake the next morning.  
"Harry, wake up, its time for breakfast. Wake up!" Ron said while shaking Harry.  
"Hmmm... I'm up, I'm up" Harry said getting up.  
"I heard you got out of your bed last night. Where did you go?" Ron asked while getting ready for breakfast.  
"I went to Professor Dumbledore's office." Harry replied getting dressed.  
"What!?! Why?"  
"I had a dream, and I wanted to tell him."  
"Harry you should of told me. I would of come with you."  
"I was in a hurry and plus I didn't want to wake up. Sorry" Harry explained.  
"It's ok let's go to breakfast" Ron said. With that they went down to breakfast to meet Hermione.  
~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~***  
"There you guys are! You almost missed breakfast." Hermione said while the two boys sat down.  
"I had to wake Harry up. He didn't get that much sleep last night." Ron explained to a worried and aggravated Hermione.  
"What? Why didn't Harry get enough sleep?" Harry and Ron explained about what happened.  
"Well, at least you did the right thing and told Professor Dumbledore Harry."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes.  
They ate their breakfast and went off to their first class.  
  
~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~********  
Alright, please review I'll have the next chapter up in a bit.  
  
  



End file.
